The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine provided with an image capture portion, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A sewing machine provided with an image capture portion is known. In the known sewing machine, the image capture portion captures images (partial images) obtained by dividing an object to be captured into a plurality of areas. The image capture portion generates a plurality of image data representing the captured partial images. The sewing machine synthesizes the captured partial images on the basis of the plurality of generated image data, and thus generates a composite image showing a whole area of the object to be captured.